Tu dolor
by Hiken no Furia
Summary: La Guerra de los Grandes partió muchos corazones, pero sobre todo, el de una mujer en concreto que debe seguir siendo fuerte por sus nakamas... y por su secreto... "Al perderle a él lo has perdido todo.. ¿Todo?" Puede haber spoilers hasta el capítulo 517 del anime. T por lenguaje. Una pareja poco común que os hará llorar.
1. Tu dolor

**Tu dolor**

El den den mushi del estúpido payaso sigue funcionando.

 _¿Por qué tiene que seguir funcionando?_

 _¿Por qué no se puede estropear como todo lo demás?_

 _¿Ese cruel caracol no se da cuenta del dolor que te está causando?_

 _¡Que se vaya ya!_

 _¡Que se apague!_

 _¡Que se muera!_

 _¡Que se quite esa imagen de una vez!_

Te lanzas sobre la pantalla y la destruyes.

Espera… no lo has hecho…

 _¿Por qué no lo has hecho?_

 _¿Por qué tu cuerpo no se mueve?_

Por culpa de ese caracol y de ese estúpido payaso estás obligada a verlo.

Podrías apartar la mirada por lo menos, pero no lo harás. No eres capaz de despegar tus ojos de esa horrible escena.

La pantalla te muestra una imagen que no podrás sacar de tu corazón por el resto de tus días.

Es una imagen trucada. La sangre te hierve de rabia. Ese caracol mentiroso. _¡Lo que te muestra no es real! ¡No puede serlo!_ Lo matarás por mentirte.

Sí, pero sigues sin moverte.

Tus ojos se empañan, negándose a seguir contemplándolo.

Tus piernas fallan y te cuesta mantener el equilibrio _. ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?_

Las lágrimas salen sin pausa, una detrás de otra, o quizás todas a la vez.

Tus pulmones comienzan a dolerte, _¿te estás ahogando_? No, esto no es como cuando caes al agua, esto es mucho peor. Te estás asfixiando.

 _¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?_

Parece que tu cuerpo… lo ha entendido antes que tú.

Por alguna extraña razón que no comprendes tu cabeza se llena de imágenes sobre él.

 _¿Por qué? ¡Él no está muerto! ¡No puede estarlo! ¡Te lo prometió!_

 _¿Acaso tu cuerpo se ha creído esa absurda mentira?_

Sus cálidos ojos, sus manos, sus abrazos, su sonrisa tranquila, su forma de dormir, de comer, de mirarte, de despedirse…

 _¿De despedirse_?

Sí, él siempre se estaba despidiendo, también tú lo hacías; está en vuestra naturaleza, es vuestro trabajo y vuestro deber para no atarse a nada. Eso nunca antes te había importado, por muy grande que fuera el mar siempre os volvíais a encontrar, pero… _¿por qué tu mente está frenética buscando esa última despedida entre tus recuerdos?_

Prometió que volvería.

 _¿Los piratas cumplen sus promesas?_ Nunca te lo habías planteado antes ¿no es cierto? Sus palabras sonaron sinceras cuando te miró a los ojos y las pronunció.

Tu cerebro sigue ignorándote, torturándose con todas las escenas que habéis vivido:

La primera vez que os visteis…

Cuando se quedó dormido mientras luchaba contra ti…

Cuando le pusiste una manta en sus hombros y prohibiste que nadie le tocara…

Cuando hizo aquel maravilloso espectáculo de fuego para entretener a la tripulación mientras robaba toda vuestra comida… y después te dio las gracias por ella… oh, cómo lo odiaste en ese momento…

Cuando os volvisteis a encontrar…

Cuando te propuso unirte a Oyaji ***** …

Cuando se despertaba con el pelo alborotado y la cara llena de comida…

Cuando te mostraba orgulloso el tatuaje de su espalda…

Cuando posó por primera vez sus labios sobre los tuyos…

Vuestras luchas por el último trozo de pizza.

Sus carcajadas.

Su fuego en las noches frías.

Su determinación.

La luz de su mirada cuando hablaba de su querido hermano.

 _¿Su hermano?_ Ese niño al que estaba protegiendo.

 _¿Ha sido culpa del mocoso?_ Lo descartas automáticamente. Solo hay un culpable aquí.

Sabías que esto pasaría, le advertiste que sería peligroso, pero no te escuchó, nunca lo hace. Pero tampoco le culpas, es un pirata después de todo.

Cuando ese caracol mentiroso te mostró el puño de lava descendiendo hacia el niño no te extrañaste de lo que ocurrió.

Le conoces, probablemente el marine también.

Era lo más natural que podría haber hecho, tu cerebro casi anticipó el siguiente movimiento que él haría.

Pero aun así no te lo crees.

Miras al mocoso que le sostiene. La pantalla ahora te muestra su cara: sus ojos están en blanco, su boca abierta en una mueca que representa el más absoluto de los sufrimientos.

Por un momento, tu confusa mente se pregunta cómo se verá tu rostro, por curiosidad, como un mórbido experimento. _¿Te estarás volviendo loca?_ No puedes descartarlo.

Ese niño… casi lo conoces más que a ti misma y eso que solo lo has visto una vez. El loco capitán de los Mugiwara, el que pegó a un Tenryuubito haciendo que casi te asesinen… De todos modos él también lo habría hecho. _¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Nunca pensaban antes de actuar?_ Su tripulación era igual, habías tenido que impedir que su primer oficial cortase en dos al noble… _¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Para protegerte? ¿Para proteger a la tripulación? ¿O para proteger al niño_?

Y ahora se había lanzado él solo hacia una guerra de colosos para intentar salvarlo… Ese ridículo mocoso del que él siempre contaba inverosímiles historias que por momentos te parecen más reales. No actúa como un verdadero pirata, no roba (demasiado), no saquea, no mata, ayuda a las personas… no logras entenderlo, pero... es como se comporta él también. Extraña familia.

Te encuentras suplicando que alguien le saque de ahí _. ¿Por qué nadie se mueve? ¿No ven que está herido? ¿Es que no entienden que ese niño es su tesoro? ¡Tienen que protegerle!_

¿Y salvar a Ace? ¿Eso no lo pides? ¿Es que no quieres que le salven?

Por supuesto que quieres, pero… _¿qué esa_ _sensación que envuelve tu estómago? ¿Ese dolor en el pecho? ¿Qué quieren decir las palabras que no dejan de resonar en tu mente_? "Es tarde, está muerto."

"Es tarde, ya no pueden hacer nada, está muerto, no va a volver, está muerto… muerto"

 _¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO!_

 _¡Estúpido cerebro! Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. ¡No está muerto!_

Tus lágrimas son cada vez más abundantes, pero el resto de tu cuerpo sigue congelado.

 _¡Estúpido cerebro! ¡Estúpido caracol! ¡Estúpido Ace! ¡Estúpido payaso!_

Notas que la gente de tu alrededor se vuelve para mirarte. Tapas tu cara con un brazo. _¿Hay más gente aquí?_ ¿Qué más da? Él está muerto.

 _¡NO! ¡NO LO ESTÁ! ¡ES TODO MENTIRA! ¡UN TRUCO! Estúpido dolor, estúpido cerebro, estúpido corazón._

Miras a tu alrededor, algunos te miran a ti, otros siguen mirando al estúpido caracol. Empiezas a fijarte en ellos, ves diferentes reacciones a través de tus encharcados ojos: muchos saltan de alegría y se abrazan ( _estúpidos_ ), algunos bajan la cabeza apenados y avergonzados, otros tienen un destello ambicioso en sus ojos… Todos muestran reacciones intensas, Ace era una persona muy importante para todo el mundo al parecer.

 _¿"Era"? ¡Que no está muerto, joder!_ Te reprendes a ti misma… por última vez… porque entonces lo ves, todas esas personas… _¿se están creyendo esa mentira?_

Observas al hombre que está a tu lado, es un pirata, sus ojos brillan de expectación… y entonces te das cuenta. Esa es la cara de alguien que sabe la verdad, alguien que sabe que acaba de terminar una Era y que espera avaricioso un buen puesto en la nueva etapa que se avecina. Solo hay una cosa que puede provocar esto, su muerte.

La muerte de Portgas D. Ace, más conocido como Hiken no Ace. Hijo de Gol D. Roger, hijo adoptivo de Shirohige, usuario de la Mera Mera, comandante de la segunda división de la flota de los piratas de Shirohige, nieto del Héroe de la Marina, hermano de Mugiwara no Luffy y tu amante.

Muerto.

En ese momento algo en ti se hace pedazos.

Esos rostros que te rodean… _¡te gustaría poder asesinarlos a todos!_ Ellos continuarán su vida, mañana hablarán de esto en un bar, nada más, pero para ti ya nada será igual. Está muerto, su muerte cambiará la Era y también a ti. _¿Cómo pueden estar todos tan tranquilos?_ No es justo. _¿Es que nadie puede entender cómo te sientes?_ Bueno, quizás el mocoso del sombrero lo hace, tampoco esto es justo para él.

La realidad te golpea como un muro de cemento. Ace está muerto, no le volverás a ver.

No se volverá a despertar en tus brazos.

No te volverá a robar tu comida.

No te volverá a hablar de su hermanito.

No volverá. Porque está muerto y ha roto su promesa.

Y el culpable está justo enfrente de tus ojos, en ese estúpido caracol.

No es Ace, ni el niño del sombrero, ni Oyaji por no haber podido salvarle, ni de los demás hermanos, ni del viejo Garp que no ha protegido a su nieto.

No, el culpable es alguien que acaba de tener la osadía de aparecer: Kurohige, ese desalmado…

Secas tus lágrimas de golpe, ahí está tu enemigo. Te sorprendes pensando " _que_ _nadie lo mate, es mío_ ". Mugiwara tendrá que conformarse con el marine. Este te pertenece.

 _¿Cómo se atreve a presentarse en la guerra que ha provocado? ¿Cómo se atreve a atacar a Oyaji?_

Una nube de rabia, odio y dolor te envuelve. El enfado aumenta con cada palabra que ese hijo de puta suelta, con cada golpe que asesta al hombre que ha sido el padre de tu amante. Ya no hay tristeza, solo un odio visceral que corroe tus entrañas.

A tu alrededor, la gente contiene la respiración. Los momentos siguientes los vives como un sueño, como una pesadilla más bien, teñida de rojo de odio.

Kurohige ha matado a Oyaji, al padre de Ace.

El Almirante persigue a Mugiwara, pero un hombre ballena consigue sacarle de ahí.

Más le vale sobrevivir, él también debe vengarse. Ahora está huyendo en el submarino de los Piratas Corazón. Han sido rápidos… por un momento te preguntas si te hubiera dado tiempo a llegar, pero bloqueas esos pensamientos rápidamente.

La rabia que sientes te permite volver a ser la dueña de tu cuerpo y empiezas a pensar con algo de claridad. No, no te arrepientes de no haber ido tú también. Tienes algo que proteger no puedes olvidarlo. Ahora más que nunca no puedes dejar que te pase nada malo. No sirve de nada torturarse con qué habría pasado si hubieras estado, habrías muerto, lo sabes bien, y eso es algo que no te puedes permitir.

Todo ha acabado. No más guerra, no más lágrimas.

El yonkou termina con la guerra, salvando a ese estúpido marine que se ha enfrentado a sus superiores. Te gustó ese chico, pero no podrás recordarlo, realmente no le estás prestando demasiada atención a lo que ocurre. Tu mente sigue llena de pensamientos violentos y asesinos contra el hombre que acaba de escapar del campo de batalla.

Por su culpa lo has perdido todo; a un padre, a un amante y, como se sigan acercando a ti, perderás a más de uno de tu tripulación.

 _No, todo no._

 _Aún lo tienes. Aún tienes tu secreto._

Se acabó el llorar. Te secas las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Te apetece una ración de pizza. Y una venganza.

"¡Nos vamos al nuevo mundo!" Gritas.

Los estúpidos habitantes de esta estúpida isla empiezan a sacar toneles de cerveza, están de fiesta; el hombre más fuerte del mundo ha caído, probablemente piensan que están a salvo. Ni los miras, no merecen tu tiempo.

Tus nakamas te observan con disimulo, pero se dirigen a preparar el barco como les ordenaste.

Esperas que no se les ocurra dirigirte la palabra, ni mirarte con compasión; sería una pena tener que empezar a matar gente en estos momentos, debes guardar tus energías para tu venganza.

Nadie lo hace por suerte, de todas formas nadie sabe nada, mientras él moría tú solamente dejaste caer unas lágrimas, normal después de todo, era tu amante y todos lo sabían. Pero nadie sabe el sufrimiento que has pasado estas últimas horas y las veces que estuviste a punto de derrumbarte o de gritar. Agradeces en silencio que tu cuerpo se quedase paralizado durante ese tiempo, sería muy complicado dar explicaciones ahora.

Al fin y al cabo eres su capitana, la mujer que es conocida por su apetito tanto de comida como de aventuras. Eres fuerte, con hombres esperando en cada puerto. Eres Jewelry Bonney.

Ya has llorado suficiente. Tienes una venganza que cumplir. Ellos no tienen por qué saberlo. No tienen por qué saber que él era especial.

* * *

Unas semanas más tarde lees en el periódico que el estúpido hermanito sigue vivo. En el fondo te alegras, después de todo, era su tesoro.

Ese niño está loco, cada día estás más segura, ha retado al mundo: "La Era de Oyaji ha acabado y comienza la mía". Bien, bueno, no está mal, si alguien tiene que ser el Rey no te importaría que fuese él, probablemente le apoyarás cuando llegue el momento. Por él y por tu secreto.

Si sigues viva para entonces.

La isla aparece ante tus ojos. No puedes evitarlo, tus puños se cierran con rabia arrugando el periódico.

Una isla de Oyaji, así que es ahí donde se esconde ese hombre muerto.

La batalla es corta. El odio te ha cegado y tus poderes no le afectan. Casi agradeces cuando llega la marina, simplemente quieres que ese canalla repugnante se vaya de tu vista.

 _¿Te ha propuesto que seas su mujer? ¿En serio?_ Ese maldito… merece algo peor que la muerte. El único hombre al que podrías haber amado está muerto por su culpa.

Ese cabrón y sus inmundos piratas escapan y… oh, perfecto, aquí llega el otro. Esperas que Mugiwara se lo cargue pronto. Sabes que se lo ha pedido, es casi como si tuviera su nombre escrito. Otro hombre muerto.

Sonríes desafiante, sabes que no vas a morir, pase lo que pase matarás a ese estúpido, asqueroso y gordo hijo de puta. Ni la muerte misma te impedirá cumplir tu venganza.

El estúpido Almirante te mira, quién sabe qué pasa por su mente.

 _No va a descubrirlo._

Sus ojos es lo último que ves antes de caer inconsciente, pero estás tranquila.

 _Es imposible que lo descubra._

Pase lo que pase saldrás de esta.

* * *

 ***Oyaji: "papá"**


	2. Epílogo: 2 años después

**2 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

La nieve cubre tus pies hasta los tobillos, tienes los calcetines mojados y el frío empieza a penetrar en tu piel pese al grueso abrigo que llevas.

En una mano sostienes un trozo de pizza. Oh… cuánto habías echado de menos la pizza en _ese_ lugar. Pero ya se acabó, ya no estás allí. Ahora estás en una isla de invierno del Nuevo Mundo, tranquila y sin peligro aparente. Pero sabes que no podrás quedarte mucho tiempo.

La razón la sostienes en la otra mano, un periódico.

En él se vuelven a dar noticias del problemático hermanito. Por fin. Es la señal que estabas esperando. La caza vuelve a empezar.

-Bien, Meri-chan- dices mientras entras en la cabaña que tu tripulación ha dispuesto para vosotras- es hora de conozcas a tu tío, Okaasan ***** volverá a por ti cuando se encargue del hombre malo ¿vale? Lo prometo, y yo cumplo mis promesas.

Más vale que Kurohige corra, en cuanto la niña esté a salvo, no habrá lugar donde pueda esconderse de ti.

Jewerly Bonney va a cumplir su venganza por fin.

* * *

 ***Okaasan: "madre"**

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **En un principio pretendía utilizar esta historia como prólogo para otra más larga, pero creo que al final la voy a dejar como un two-shot de final abierto porque realmente me gusta mucho más esta que la continuación que tenía planeada... puede que la publique algún día, pero de momento no lo haré.**

 **El argumento lo saqué de una teoría de YouTube en la que llamaban la atención sobre el hecho de que Jewelry Bonney lloró durante la guerra (474, 490 anime). Realmente no sé nada de esto, en el vídeo decían que podría ser que fuera amante de Ace o que Bonney fuera la hija biológica de Shirohige lo cual no me cuadra para nada. La explicación que daban era que la madre de Bonney podría haber sido abandonada por el yonkou y ella habría zarpado al mar para encontrarse con él por lo que, al ver su muerte, llora al pensar que no podrá cumplirse el sueño de encontrarse con su padre.**

 **Esa teoría se basa en que Anne Bonny, la mujer pirata (real) en la que Oda-sama se inspiró para crear a Jewelry Bonney, fue abandonada por su padre. Y por eso exactamente no me gusta esa teoría porque… eso no fue así.**

 **Anne Bonny era la hija ilegítima de un ricachón, la crió y le dio una buena vida, pero debido a su fuerte carácter y sus ansias de libertad abandonó a su padre y se hizo pirata. Era famosa por sus muchos amantes y se casó dos veces. La última de ellas con un gran pirata de la época con el que tuvo dos hijos.**

 **Por eso, y también por las personalidades de Shirohige y de Bonney, esa teoría no puede ser cierta. Me parece imposible que Oyaji abandone a su familia (no sé en qué cabeza cabe) o que Bonney sea pirata para encontrarse con alguien, no, Bonney es una despiadada pirata que, como los demás, busca fama, oro, poder y libertad. Por ello me decanto más por la primera opción.**

 **Estoy escribiendo esto mientras voy por la mitad o así de la interminable, pero apoteósica Saga Dressrosa así que nada de esto está comprobado. Lo que sí que tengo que decir es que sería grandioso que fueran amantes y, que estuviera embarazada, podría explicar por qué se libró de la marina durante esos dos años de Timeskip al igual que la Bonny real y además podría ser posible que Garp interfiriese por ella. Con lo cual esto no va a ser así porque Oda-sama me odia.**

 **Otro dato curioso es el nombre de la niña Portgas D. Meri; Mary Read era la mejor amiga de Anne Bonny, lucharon siempre juntas, espalda con espalda y fueron las mejores piratas de todos los tiempos. Cuando finalmente atraparon a su tripulación, fueron las últimas en rendirse y se salvaron de la horca, en donde murieron todos sus demás nakamas argumentando que estaban embarazadas. Se dice que Anne escapó, pero desgraciadamente Mary murió de fiebre en la cárcel justo antes de su huida. La leyenda cuenta que Anne la siguió esperando el resto de su vida porque no quería volver a salir al mar sin ella y murió pacíficamente a los 80 años en alguna remota isla (su tesoro aún no se ha encontrado). Sí, las amo, por si no había quedado claro.**

 **Bueno pues basándome en eso me pareció oportuno que si Jewelry Bonney tuviera una hija se llamase Mary, Meri en Japonés, además supuse que a Luffy le gustaría ya que se pronuncia igual que Merry (otra a la que amo).**

 **Según la personalidad de Anne Bonny y lo poco que sabemos de Jewelry Bonney, quise reflejar que es una mujer fuerte, de mucho carácter y bastante violenta, además de ser glotona e inteligente. Por eso me gusta mucho como me quedó este fic, me parece apropiado que en el momento de la muerte de su amante se vea muy confundida, con mucha rabia y odio y que en lo primero que piense sea en una violenta venganza.**

 **En un principio la idea era que fuera un fic triste, muy triste, de hecho suelo escribir escuchando música y ya tenía la "banda sonora" de esta historia, pero en cuanto se me quedó el móvil sin batería Bonney tomó vida propia y se cambió su personalidad ella solita a medida que escribía.**

 **En cuanto a la técnica, lo de la narración en segunda persona simplemente fue un experimento porque me aburría y quería hacer algo especial (en realidad fue porque vi en un libro de lengua que era muy difícil ver un libro escrito en segunda persona, así que lo hice así por fastidiar las estadísticas). De todas formas, aunque es algo lioso no quedó tan mal ¿no?**


End file.
